


Seasons of Magic

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (that...is an honest to goodness tag?!), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lance is Pidge's familiar, Lots of fluff actually, Mage Pidge, this is my AU for dumping all my domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: Pidge is a mage who makes potions for a living. She lives isolated out in the country in a nice little cottage with a lake and fields of flowers to work with. She is assisted by her dragon familiar, Lance. Although most of his assisting ends up being in the form of kisses and cuddles.A collection of one-shots for a domestic Plance fantasy AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this used to be filed under [Dark and Stormy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406396/chapters/33270459), but I kept adding more to it and realized it really needed to be its own thing. Apologies to those who had already commented! I've saved your comments in a document so I can continue to treasure them. 
> 
> [Engineer104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104) wrote a beautiful first meeting for this AU, which you should definitely read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622942/chapters/33794256)!
> 
> This first chapter was originally for her prompt for a combination of 'Meet Ugly and 'Fantasy/Magic'. It takes place years after they've been together, establishing their norm.

A gentle breeze rustled the light green curtains that trimmed the window. A dust cloud of pollen fluttered down across Pidge’s workbench, where the mage was attempting mix some new potions. Her nose twitched and she breathed in deep, but couldn’t stop herself from sneezing, scattering her dried herbs and empty glass bottles off the bench and onto the floor. 

“Uggggh.” She let out a moan and her shoulders slumped in resignation. Her large rimmed glasses slid down her bright red nose.

Instead of immediately rushing to pick the mess up, Pidge took her time. Not for the first time in her life, she cursed fate for giving seasonal allergies to a user of plant magic. Spring was in full bloom in the vast fields and on the shore of the nearby lake that surrounded her small hill. It wasn’t as if she could just close the windows either. Inside her cottage home vines bloomed brilliant yellow and white flowers all around the walls and posts. Potted plants of all shapes and sizes littered the floor, and several more were propped up on other window sills and benches of their own. Even the water lilies in her aquarium seemed to taunt her. 

It wasn’t as if she could tell them to stop. That wasn’t how her magic worked. Even then she wouldn’t have had the heart to tell them not to enjoy spring. Making potions from them was also her livelihood, so that was double the no.

This meant she had to suffer. 

On her knees she slowly picked up the small jars and brushed up the dried leaves with her hands. Her head pounded numbly and her eyes glazed over at the menial task, mind not at all its sharp inquisitive self. She sniffed in deeply, her nose was too sore to blow at the moment without the tissues that were on the other side of the room. 

So much in a trance, she nearly missed the door knock. 

Pidge dropped the leaves she had just picked up back on the floor, too angry, frustrated, and tired to actually move them. She could not turn away a visitor or customer no matter how awful she felt. Her home was the only one within miles and the core of her business helped the sick. 

She managed to get to her feet and trudge to the door, the knocking only increasing in intensity as the moments passed. It added to her annoyance so that when she did open the door, an ugly scowl greeted whomever it would be.

Lance stood on the other side, face concerned and arm up in mid knock. His frown deepened when he saw her angry face. “Have I really been gone that long that you’re mad at me? I even brought you flowers!”

He showed her the freshly picked juniberry flowers, wrapped up in a blue sash. A gust sealed the deal as the pollen became entwined with Pidge’s senses. She let the sneeze loose and it scattered the petals into the wind. 

Lance looked down at the stems and deflated. “Sorry. I guess I lost track of time. Allergy season still?”

Pidge gave him an annoyed glare. “No, I just was cursed by a warlock to sneeze constantly.”

His eyes widened in fear, as if he’d actually believed her sarcasm. He only needed to sniff the air to realize she’d be jesting. There was no scent of foul magic anywhere nearby. “Don’t scare me like that, Pidge. I’m supposed to be protecting you.”

Pidge sighed, letting her anger fade with the dying breeze. “Sorry about that. And the flowers,” she said as an afterthought. “You don’t have to knock you know.” She left the door open and walked back to picking up her scattered ingredients. 

Lance followed her in, placing the stems on a table and closing the door behind him. “I know, but it's not often I get to play the human.” He paused, a concerned look on his face. “I’ve never seen you this bad before. Are you okay?”

“That’s because you’re never back early enough to see me like this,” she said, now sounding much more nasally. “I’ll be fine. How was your family?”

Lance didn’t seemed convinced that she was ‘fine’, but he bent down beside her to help pick things up. “They’re all well. Dad asked how business was going, Mom kept asking about you,” Pidge caught the slightest of wavering in his voice as he mentioned his mother. “ - they both say hi by the way. Luis’s kids are growing like weeds. Some cousins came this year from the North Sea, picked up a few pointers for my ice breath. We had a grand old time, just like every year.”

Pidge nodded, glad Lance had at least enjoyed himself. His yearly family reunion usually lasted longer though. “You came back early.”

He blushed at that, he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Oh, I guess I’m just getting a little old for all the kids games at the end. I can’t be on the family council, so no use staying around for the meeting. Might as well come back.”

Even though her brain felt like whirlpool, Pidge could tell he wasn’t telling the full truth. “You love playing with the kids. I can’t believe you’d just give that up.” 

Lance smiled warmly. “Can’t it just be that I missed you?”

“I guess,” she admitted, a flush in her cheeks. “It is nice to have you back.” Having collected all she could, Pidge stood and placed them back on her workbench. Vertigo hit immediately as she stood fully. She reached for her workbench with no avail, instead swaying backwards. 

“Hey, hey, hey, careful,” Lance said. He quickly caught her upper arms, bracing her upright with his own strength. “You really are out of it. I think you need to take a nap or something.”

“Sorry, today’s the worst of it I promise,” she insisted. Pidge then finally relented. “Maybe just let me lie down for a little bit. I need to finish those potions for Allura by tomorrow.”

Lance gently guided Pidge to her bed, nestled into a nook and lined on three sides with shelves filled full of books of the non reference kind. “Don’t worry about the potions. What kind of familiar would I be if I couldn’t finish a regular order?” He lifted the tangled sheets and let her lay down slowly, head resting on the pillow. “Do you not even make your bed? The kitchen is probably a mess too, some welcome home gift.” Despite his words, his voice held only light teasing. 

Pidge glard up at him. “I would have cleaned if I’d known you’d be back early.” Her using biting banter was not quite there, too exhausted to really care. “It's my fault,” she said deliriously. “I’m the reason you can’t be on the council.”

Lance rolled his eyes and tucked her in. “It was my choice alone to be your familiar. I’ve got plenty of relatives who have done the same, and I won’t be the last. I don’t regret it. Those meetings are boring anyway. That’s not the real reason I left anyway.” He gently took her glasses and set them on the shelf above her head.

Pidge scoffed. It had hardly been his choice. “Why leave then? You’re usually complaining you can’t stay longer.”

Lance’s mouth tugged up into a soft smile. “I love my family, but there’s only so many times I can dodge questions about providing grandchildren.”

Pidge felt herself relax, and couldn’t help but laugh at their predicament. “I’m glad I can’t come with you, I hate to think how I’d answer that question.” She closed her eyes briefly, comforted that Lance would indeed take care of everything. Every year she took for granted his help for all the months but one and every year she would be reminded of just how much she appreciated him. 

She smiled, and grabbed his hand. “You just got back. Take a nap with me.”

Lance chuckled. “You sure? My scales aren’t exactly comfortable and the dishes are piled high.” He didn’t move away.

“Just for a little bit. I missed you, too.” She managed a smirk. Teasing Lance didn’t take much thought, and that was exactly what she needed. “You’re the perfect size to hold on to.” 

“I’m not a stuffed animal, Pidge,” he protested, but there was no bite to it. He gave her the softest, most genuine smile; a face that filled her with such warmth that she could stare at all day. “Just for a little bit then. Anything for you.” He leaned in and pulled her bangs back with a gentle hand, pressing his lips on her forehead. He lingered there for a little longer than a moment, expressing his love through action rather than words. At least for today. Once her head was more clear and Lance was certain she would remember his words, he’d be right back to muttering sweet nothings in her ear. Pidge was sure if it. 

Stepping back, it took but an instant for Lance to morph into a much smaller version of his true form. Although he was a young adult blue dragon, he kept himself the size of a hatchling for familiar matters. Being a pillow for his mage was chief among them today. With a mighty flap of his wings he leapt onto the bed and curled himself into a ball by Pidge’s chest, head resting at her neck.

Pidge rolled over to her side and wrapped an arm around the small dragon, smiling peacefully. Her itchy nose, sore throat, and watery eyes didn’t even bother her anymore. She was at her happiest right here.


	2. Summer Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After working in the midday heat, Pidge and Lance take a lake day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a prompt for [lanawrites94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanawrites94/pseuds/lanawrites94)!

The scenery was much more enjoyable when she wasn’t sneezing and her head didn’t feel like exploding, Pidge decided. 

It was midsummer now, and the pollen in the air had mercifully decreased. Pidge spent more and more time outside amongst the wildflowers, already thinking ahead to what she would need to keep her potions stocked during the winter. 

It was also very hot. Pidge could already feel the sunburn coming on and she knew there were freckles all over her face. She bereted herself for not bringing her hat. The wide brim would have been a welcome relief from the heat.

She needed the sap from the Lily of the Hills though. It only bloomed at the height of the day, and she’d had a late start in getting out here. They were very fickle about the conditions in which they bloomed and waiting for days during full afternoons was expected. She hoped this would be the day. The nectar was instrumental for restoring quintessence, and was in high demand from mages all over.

She’d been here for a good hour already, watching a trio of tiny bulbs. One yellow, one red, and one blue, she knew. 

Pidge glared. It hadn’t been her intention to be miserable today. Thankfully she’d be able to focus on work when she got back. Lance had woken up antsy and had immediately poured his excess energy into a cleaning spree for the ages. 

(Desperate to find that sapphire lion figurine he loved so much, he had said. Pidge hadn’t the heart to tell him she’d given it to Hunk the other week to get a proper polish - a gift she’d planned to surprise him for their anniversary.)

The cottage did need it sorely, so she’d left him at home while she ran her rounds. She half regretted it. He’d be able to create a solid block of ice that would feel heavenly on her back at the moment. 

The diamond shaped petals on the blue lily unfurled first, revealing the yellow stamen and green stripes amidst the blue. Pidge shifted to sit on her heels and gently stroked a petal with her index finger, grinning with delight. Green sparks floated in the air around her hand, the outward manifestation of her magic. 

The vitality her powers brought to the flower was immediate. It trembled, petals cupping together to hold the pool of golden liquid that was quickly rising. Pidge was ready with a bottle. She held it near the stem and the flower obliged and dipped its contents into the container. Once the flower was spent, Pidge rubbed it as if it were a beloved pet. 

“Thank you,” she said. For all that she griped about her allergies, Pidge loved plantlife. The laws of nature were easier to understand than people much of the time. She was just fine with that. Lance was a personable front for her most of the time, and his enthusiasm was enough for the both of them. 

The nectar would be plenty for now. Pidge capped the top with a cork and sighed a bit more dramatically than she needed to, a habit she’d gained from Lance’s company over the years. She had a few hills to climb on the way back home.

~~~~~

Pidge could feel the heat radiating off her as she arrived at her own front door. She had a homemade gel to soothe the sunburn. (It happened often enough.) Despite that, the back of her neck and her face was going to really hurt in the morning. 

She opened the unlocked wooden door and walked inside, placing the bottle of nectar on a side table. She parted the vines that had overgrown over the the doorhang, wondering how far Lance had gotten in his cleaning efforts. 

Pidge’s jaw dropped. It was the opposite of clean. 

In the middle of the workspace that took up most of the cottage, her cauldron overflowed with soaps and suds. Her precious cauldron that she used to make her bulk orders, the remedies for the cold or aches and pains, not to mention their meals. Water and foam spread out from the area, reaching into the kitchen and pooling around her boots. Lance was nowhere in sight. 

Until she saw him poke his tiny blue head out of her cauldron turned swimming pool. 

“Welcome home!” he chirped through their mental link. He had the audacity to wag his tail, perfectly at bliss with what he was doing and no shame in mimicking a common household pet. 

Pidge knew Lance liked to have his fair share of fun, one of his great joys was playing with children, so much so that sometimes it seemed he was one. In this case it was just jarring to see the mood swing from his cleaning spurt to making a giant mess of his own. 

“Why did I think for a minute that you would actually clean the entire time I was gone?” Pidge asked finally. She was unable to formulate any other response. And really, it didn’t matter, because Lance wasn't going to give her a reasonable answer.

“I am cleaning!” he insisted. “I’ve got a scrub floating around in here somewhere. You keep saying how much this thing needs a good wash. So I’m washing it!”

“You don’t look like you’re cleaning it, and you’ve made a mess on the floor.” Pidge reached out and rested her fingertips on a larger plant near the doorway. It wiggled with excitement and reached out with its roots, soaking up the soapy water with feverish delight. Pidge made her way across the drier floor and over to her cauldron. “How long have you been at this?”

Lance looked up as if into her soul, cocking his head to the side. He lifted himself out of the water and leapt onto Pidge’s shoulders, wrapping himself around her neck. “You got sunburned pretty bad.”

“Do not change the subject,” she warned. “You’re like a little kid when you get in these moods.” She tried to be stern, but the relief from his cool, wet body on the back of her neck was exactly what she had been craving all afternoon. 

Lance trilled in success as Pidge melted under the sensation of relief. He flicked his tail in amusement. “I was cleaning, but its too hot out,” he complained. “Even my scales are drying out! If I can't stay hydrated, you don’t have a chance.” 

“I can’t change the weather. That’s Shiro’s domain.”

“So we do the next best thing; lake day.”

Pidge’s eyes widened in comprehension. “Lake? I can’t take a day off every time it gets hot like this.

“You don’t have to take all of them,” Lance said. He slipped off her shoulders and transformed into his human guise. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his head on hers, enjoying the reversed height difference. “Just today, and maybe tomorrow, and a slight possibility of the day after that.”

Pidge sighed in exasperation. He was so extra, sprawling over her in both forms. “A swim does sound good. We’ll go - but,” she emphasized, “first we are cleaning this up together.”

Lance rolled his eyes and lazily draped himself over her, cheek squished against her head and arms hanging limply. “Can’t your plant friends do that for once? It's just water. And they take in the soap like catnip.”

“That’s because I made the cleaner magically,” Pidge explained. “It’s going to stimulate them just as much as if I were to cast my spell directly. I don’t want them to overdrink, they’d grow so big there wouldn’t be enough room for us inside.”

Lance groaned and slid down to the floor dramatically. “Urgh, fine. I’ll get the mop.”

~~~~

The sun was setting by the time the cottage was sufficiently cleaned of water damage. Between the plants soaking up what they could and manual mopping, they had made decent enough time. 

Even though the heat of the day had long passed - which defeated the purpose of even going to the lake in the first place - Pidge acquiesced to still go. There were some species of plant that she could grab a few samples of while there. That, and the lake was where Lance was the happiest. He’d steal away on his own often enough, but he could never hide the pure joy he emitted when they would go together. 

So Pidge found herself in a swimsuit on the small beach that their home overshadowed. Lance remained fully clothed, sprawled out on the sand with his hands relaxed behind his head, a content smile on his face. Pidge lay next to him, a beach towel thrown over her shoulders for warmth from the lake breeze. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Lance said after a while of comfortable silence. “The sunset that is.”

“I don’t know,” Pidge said in teasing. “You’re pretty cute yourself, even if you do give me a headache every now and then.”

Lance snorted and let out a sharp laugh. “Keep up with the flattery, Ms Billion Sunsets Happen Every Day. I’ll take all the compliments I can get from you.” He rolled over to face her, giving her cheek a soft kiss.

“You can’t hold that against me forever,” Pidge giggled, his lips tickling her slightly. “That was incredibly sneaky getting Shiro to make a pretty sunset every day for months.”

“I would have gotten away with it for longer too, if you hadn’t gone and asked him for that thunderstorm,” Lane sulked, turning over to his back again.

“I needed it to harvest the Nightcone sap, and it was getting too close to fall,” Pidge said in her defense. “Although it was really sweet of you,” she admitted, then shivered. “It’s getting chilly.”

Lance sat up. “The water is still warm.” He took her hand and smiled. “Remember when we first met?”

“How could I forget,” she said as Lance helped her to her feet. “You literally swept me off my feet.”

“You weren’t on your feet. You were drowning.”

Pidge nodded. “You scared me nearly to death regardless. I’m a much better swimmer now.”

Lance smirked and stole a kiss on her temple. Without another word he ran towards the shoreline, jumping into the water and transforming to his familiar form in one motion. 

Pidge sighed, but with a fond smile. She could have been productive today. She could have written in her journal. She could have made more potions. She even could have made contact with Shiro, Allura, or Keith to see how they were getting along. She’d not seen her friends since the mid winter festival. She was sure Lance would be happy to see Hunk again. Pidge knew she would.

Any one of those things would have counted as a successful day, but since Lance had literally snatched her up in their first meeting, those things seemed less important. Potions still needed to be stocked, special orders filled, checking up on her friends and family still needed to be done as well.

She loved her family, really, but she had thus far proved she could be independant and grow the family business of potion making and research. Ironically she felt even more so when Lance was around than when it had just been her. The crowds of home had been bothersome to work amongst, but the silence of being alone out here had been deafening. Lance’s single focused chatter was just right for her to be comfortable, combined with sporadic visits from friends and family alike. 

His presence allowed her to really focus on what she loved. The both of them benefitted by an increased magical proficiency via the tying of their quintessence. Lance held his false forms better and at will, even gaining basic botanical knowledge via their bond. Pidge had more of a well of energy to use for the plants, able to get more done in a day than before. It allowed them to have more free time together.

Pidge dropped her towel on the sand and laid her glasses on top of it. She jogged towards the waterline with a playful grin of her own. That free time she did enjoy. She waded out to where she knew the drop off to deeper water was, which currently only came up to her waist. 

She took a deep breath and dove forward, opening her eyes as soon as she was underwater. Pidge hoped to spot Lance already weaving in and out between the weeds, but only smaller fish were in her field of vision. 

Pidge came up for air. She’d become a much stronger swimmer since frequenting the lake with Lance, but holding her breath wasn’t something she enjoyed. 

Looking over the lake, it was still. The reflection of the rising moon was just beginning to make it sparkle. Lance was still underwater then. Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Okay, Lance. You got me out here. What’s the plan?”

“Patience, Pidge,” Lance said through the link. Pidge continued to scan the surface for any indication of where he was, but she could see none. 

“That’s Shiro’s line,” she responded. She sunk back down and stroked one of the many weeds with her fingers. Her magic allowed it to grow even larger and it began to pool on the surface. Pidge climbed on, using it as a raft. 

“Shiro is one to talk. If he doesn’t like the weather, he changes it himself,” Lance said. Pidge could almost hear the eye roll and she snorted.

“And what do I need to be patient for, exactly?” she wondered aloud. 

Lance didn’t respond. He didn’t need to. She saw his massive true form just beneath the surface moments before he emerged, lifting both her and her raft skyward on his snout. 

Pidge held on for dear life, surprised, but not completely shocked at the turn of events. “You sneak!” she yelled, looking straight into his eyes. She couldn’t hide the wide smile on her face, nor the laughing fit as they rose further into the air.

Lance wrinkled his nose, throwing Pidge for a bumpy ride. “It itches, Pidge,” he whined. “Throw it off.” 

“You’re the one who surprised me, not my fault you picked up seagrass on your nose,” she teased. Carefully she began to climb up over his face and onto his head. It would allow Lance better sight and her a better view during flight.

Lance flicked the weeds off his snout with his claws and leveled out in flight. “Comfortable and secure?” he asked.

Pidge took a seed from a pocket and used her magic to grow a small vine. She wrapped it around herself and one of his horns. “I’m ready,” she told him. “Let's at least get some swimming in, like our original plan? Unless you’re worn out from using my cauldron as a pool.”

Lance huffed. “Oh you’re on! I’ll show you a good swim!”

He turned into a nosedive and Pidge braced herself. As a child, she never would have imagined herself on the back on a dragon doing both aerial and underwater stunts, but here she was enjoying every minute of it. 

~~~~~

She regretted it. 

The problem, of course, with a late night swim, was that it did get quite chilly at night. Pidge’s teeth chattered away as Lance landed them back in front of their home. The cold was enunciated by the flight over. Although wrapped firmly in Lance’s foreclaw, the rush of air, wet scales, and even her own wet suit made her near frozen.

“Th-that was so st-stupid,” she managed to get out. “W-why did we even g-go out this l-late?”

Lance transformed to his human appearance and lifted her bridal style, an apologetic look on his face. His dry arms were so warm and she snuggled up to him. “Sorry, Pidge. Sometimes I forget you humans can’t handle the elements as well, even if you are a powerful mage.” He wasted no time in taking her inside, opening the door with his shoulder.

Pidge continued to visibly shake. “Was it worth it? Did you have fun?”

“Not worth it seeing you sick. You need to not make it a habit,” he chastised with a smile. Walking past the workroom and the kitchen, he arrived in the small bedroom. 

He set her down in the bed, but before he could lift any of the sheets for her, Pidge pulled him down onto the bed with her, keeping him in a close hug. Lance tensed at the unexpected action. “Pidge, you’ll be warmer with the covers on,” he said as he resumed his relaxed nature.

“You’re warm. Don’t move,” she ordered, her eyes already closed and less shaky. “I was either too hot or too cold today. You’re just right.”

Lance chuckled and reached towards the edge of the bed where the comforter was, pulling it over the both of them and making sure she was in tight. “As you wish,” he said, wrapping his long arms around her.

Pidge snuggled in as close as she could, nestling her head in the crook of his neck. She smiled, scratching any regret of the day from her mind. Yes, it had definitely been worth it.


	3. Fall Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has to make a delivery, leaving Lance alone to take care of the house.
> 
> Set shortly after they first become mage/familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - finally a new chapter! Enjoy unexpected world building and a bit of disaster!

“And you’re sure you’ll be all right?” 

“Pidge. Pidge Pidge Pidge Pidge,” Lance tsked. He strode gracefully from across the cottage and draped an arm around her burdened shoulders. Feeling mischievous, he leaned into her and brandished a duster from the front pocket of his apron, tickling her nose with the feathers briefly. He took it away dramatically just as she succumbed to the sneeze.

“The house could not be in safer hands,” he assured her.

Pidge wiped her nose then backed up out of his arms and closer to the door, opening it. The back of her wide brimmed hat curved over her backpack, stuffed over the brim with potions of all kinds. Lance took a brief moment to applaud his tailor work, Pidge’s green traveling cloak now hung just off the ground. It would surely prevent any further embarrassing tripping incidents.

For her part, Pidge didn’t seem impressed, rather she looked fairly concerned. “Okay, well, as long as you keep everything in order - and that means   
organizing my potion formula,” she said in accusation. 

Lance shot his hands up, eager to avoid conflict. “I don’t know how you can find them scattered around the workshop like that.”

“I have them memorized mostly,” Pidge answered. “And it may not be your standard of organization, but I know exactly where everything is.”

Lance slumped. “So why am I the one staying here?” he complained. “It would take me an hour tops to deliver the order. You’ll be wasting a whole week.” A whole week alone without Pidge left his heart hollow. Would she feel this way when he left for his family reunion?

“Because one sniff of you and Dr. Slav will go into a coughing and sneezing fit. I already told you he’s allergic to dragons.”

A prideful being, Lance stiffened. “I am the picture of health and cleanliness!” he said, offended. “There’s not a single bit of stray dander on me!”

“Until you perfect your human form, and learn a spell to hide your scent, you get to watch the house,” Pidge said dryly. Her face then softened. “Please, Lance. I need you to water the plants and give the right potion to anyone who might come by. That’s all you have to do. You can play around in the lake the rest of the time if you want.”

Lance’s heart melted. He couldn’t say no to Pidge when she asked so sincerely. “Okay. I meant it Pidge, the house is in good hands.” He sealed it with a smile, warmed by seeing her own grow larger in response.

“Thank you,” she told him. She put one foot out the door before turning back to him. “Call through the bond if you need anything. Maybe I’ll bring you back a nice gem figurine from the market.”

Lance waved her off, emboldened by the prospect of being able to add a precious gem to his hoard - a gift from Pidge at that! 

“You have nothing to worry about! The plants will be watered and this place will be cleaner than a dragon’s egg by the time you get back.” And that was clean indeed. Dragon parents took the care of their offspring very seriously. “But your papers will stay exactly where they are,” he promised, just as Pidge was opening her mouth to remind him.

She sighed, albeit with a smile on her face. “I know you will. I’ve got one more thing to give you before I go.” She beckoned him to come closer.

Lance did so, the threshold of the doorway all that stood between them. “Uh, last minute advice?” He poked at their bond, trying to figure out what she was up to.

Pidge pulled him down gently by the top of the apron and kissed his lips, just as he caught on to what she had planned. Pleased, he returned the gesture, wishing it would last much longer than it did. 

She pulled away and regarded him fondly. “You’re cute when you get that goofy grin on your face. I love you.”

Lance wrapped his arms around her, gripping the overstuffed backpack tight and planting his face in her hair. The smell of her herbal shampoo was intoxicating to his heightened senses. “I miss you already. I don’t want you to go.”

Pidge returned the hug, her arms around his waist made him feel more secure than his own wings. “That’s the bond talking,” she said. “It’s still pretty new, being clingy is to be expected.” She gave him a pat on the back, which turned into a light scratch. He melted, losing his grip and sighing contently. “We’re still in each other’s heads. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“I know. I know,” Lance groaned. He knew she was right, but it didn’t make the feeling of emptiness go away.

“I wouldn’t be leaving if I didn’t have to, but the flu season is almost here. Dr. Slav is too busy administering what vaccine he has left. He needs more ingredients.”

The more she reasoned with him the worse he felt about being selfish. He backed away, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. “You’d better get going. The sooner you do the sooner you can come back,” he pouted. Before his resolve failed and he flew after her to bring her back home. He’d have to set his mind to anything else.

Pidge beamed, a laughing grin on her face. “You’re a cute blusher too,” she said. 

Heat filled his cheeks, bringing it up only made it worse.

She held the doorknob with one hand. “One week,” she said. “I promise I’ll be back.”

“One week,” Lance repeated in acknowledgement. 

Pidge grabbed her walking stick and smiled his way until she closed the door behind her, leaving Lance completely alone. 

His fingers became fidgety, and his heart beat quickly. 

He needed to do something to distract himself. Now.

~~~

Nervous energy kept Lance cleaning well into the early hours of the following morning. Working to exhaustion, he’d fallen asleep in human form. He woke slowly, cradling a pillow to his chest and wrinkling the sheets of their bed. 

Their bed. Missing one Pidge.

His heart panged and he opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the gentle flowing curtains in the open windows. The soft breeze was not enough to chill him, but enough to bring in the smells of the outdoors inside. 

Two dandelion fluffs floated in through the kitchen window. The blue one landed lightly on the stack of drying plates and the green one bounced off the bookshelf and onto the rug that surrounded the bed. 

Lance groaned and forced himself to sit up, careful to set his feet down so that he would not disturb the bundle. 

He knelt down and cupped the green flower within his palms. Upon contact, it shivered, and a pair of eyes formed. Marks underneath them glowed a cool blue. It looked at him with curiosity.

Lance gave it a good scratch. It trilled in response, and it made the dragon feel infinitely better. Dandelions were known for their good vibes, and Lance was grateful they had come his way. Legend said they would seek out sorrowful souls on purpose to lift their spirits.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” he told it. “Pidge would like you, green’s her favorite color.”

A gust lifted the dandelion from his hands and it landed near its blue friend. On contact with the living being, the blue one came to life as well. They stared for a half minute before Lance realized they were going to be content to just watch him.

He scratched his head. “Well, time to get to work I guess.”

Except everything was already clean. He’d taken care of that yesterday. Even the planters had been polished. So once he watered the plants that needed watering, Lance was at a loss of what to do.

He made the bed, spending as much time as possible changing the position of the pillows. Eventually, he fell face first onto the bed, taking in an elongated whiff of her scent. Pidge hadn’t even been gone twenty four hours and he felt like he was losing his mind.

Flipping over and sitting up, he observed the dandelions hadn’t moved from where he’d left them. Lance rested his elbows on his knees, and a cheek on his fist.

“I don’t suppose you two would want to play, would you?” He itched for something to do. 

They stared silently back it him.

In a huff, Lance transformed into his familiar form. There was one thing he hadn’t done in a while! He half flew half climbed up the cupboards and preened as he came to a tiny corner out of reach from all but him. Here he kept his hoard and he had time aplenty to do inventory. 

While traveling he hadn’t much ability to collect, but now that he had a permanent place of residence, he could add as many interesting odds and ends as he wanted. 

He spent the rest of the afternoon polishing an old purple earring, the twin of which Pidge had lost years before meeting him. He gnawed on one of the one cent coins, enjoying the treat of copper in his mouth. The metallic meal was necessary for keeping his scales in pristine condition.

Even the relaxation in his own pile of coins grew old after a while.

He almost spent the night up there, but he missed Pidge too much and curled up in the bed to get the most of her lingering scent. The dandelions provided additional light from the new moon sky, but Lance fell asleep quickly.

He woke restless and growled. He couldn’t take another day of doing almost nothing. 

He watered the plants, then set his butt on the seat of Pidge’s workbench. He might as well stay productive. Perhaps he could replenish the inventory of potions. 

“How hard can it be?” he said aloud. He’d watched Pidge do this hundreds of times now, surely he could make a basic cure for sore muscles! 

The dandelions blinked in response, still sitting delicately on the plates. 

Lance cracked his fingers, eager to get started. He picked up the first written formula within his reach. A skin cleansing potion! Perfect! He could test it out himself!

He gathered the necessary plants one by one, taking great care to follow the portions of the formula exactly as written. He had to do this right, Pidge would be exceptionally proud. 

Next, he ground them in the proper order. The recipe didn’t call for it, but he’d seen Pidge lump only certain plants together before combining them all. It enhanced the potency, she had said, just like mixing dry and wet ingredients while baking. 

Lance could get behind that. He had become a huge fan of garlic knots thanks to his time with humans.

Now he needed to boil the leaves in the cauldron and add his own magic to complete the potion. Starting the fire was no problem. He’d made dinner plenty of times.

Lance chuckled sheepishly to the dandelions. “Probably should have started this first. Don’t tell Pidge,” he said, twiddling his thumbs embarrassingly. He could only take their silence as confirmation. 

It took far too long for Lance’s liking, well into twilight, but finally the cauldron came to a boil. The warmth felt good at a distance and Lance briefly considered a swim. But that would ruin the potion, so he dismissed the idea.

He dumped the dried plant parts into the water and stirred. Now was the moment of truth, he needed to add magic.

This would be tricky, since his magic wasn’t the same as Pidge’s. 

“Well, here goes nothing.” He wouldn’t know if he could help if he didn’t try. So he breathed icy air onto the boiling surface of the water, infusing his magic with the plants.

At first the water turned a murky green, as expected. Lance became concerned when it began to boil over into the fire. It never did this for Pidge. 

It extinguished the fire, cutting off all light in the room save Lance’s new dandelion friends. A tiny explosion created a mushroom shaped dome of steam on top of the cauldron and Lance stepped back with a yelp. It proceeded to expand like a fog across the floor, wrapping around his legs and spreading into the work area and living room and kitchen…

A gentle breeze signaled the onset of the night, pushing the dandelions off their perch and into the mist. 

Lance sucked in his breath. “Hey, hey you guys are you okay?!” He stepped gingerly through the fog, stepping on papers and hoping he would not harm the small balls of fluff. That would be unlucky indeed. 

The cauldron continued to sputter and the fog grew more dense with each passing moment. Moisture formed on the wood surfaces. 

“Oh no,” he panicked. The wood was waterproof but the books and papers certainly were not. 

He scrambled to pick up every scrap of potion recipe he could, hastily shoving them to the top of the bookshelf or cabinets. He raced to move books on the bottom shelves higher. 

The fog kept growing. 

Desperate, Lance used his ice breath in an attempt to push it out of the house, but to no avail. It continued to fill the house. 

The situation was becoming more and more hopeless. He knew, rationally, that Pidge loved him, that she wouldn’t kill him, that she wouldn’t break the bond over this. 

But there was so much she treasured here. To know he was the cause of the destruction hurt him more than anything she could possibly do to him. 

He dropped to his knees in tears. In his vulnerability, the bond was more open than ever and he felt Pidge’s concern overcome him. 

A powerful roar interrupted his self-deprecation. It set Lance alert, building up his mental walls once more. 

Lance turned around as a second roar joined the first. In seconds, the fog rolled out the windows and the cauldron stilled. 

He couldn’t even find the time to be awed or scared at the two lions - one blue and one green - which now occupied the kitchen. A tingling sensation overcame him, the only warning he had before his human transformation was undone. 

Lance raced outside, breaking the trim on the door as his human skin stretched, popping and freeing him of its constraints. He fell to the ground on all fours, sinking his growing claws further and further into the dirt. The cool ground felt good between his digits. Once in his fully adult dragon form, he looked down on the house, where the magically enhanced shrubs and vines decreased in size - many of them going back to seedling form. 

This was an unexpected turn of events. 

He tried to change back to so that he could enter the house again and survey the damage. 

He couldn’t. Not even his smaller familiar form, the form granted to him through his bond with Pidge.

He needed Pidge. He needed to see her, needed to affirm the bond was still there, needed to have physical contact with her. He reached out desperately to the bond. There was nothing to be found. Pidge’s presence was nowhere to be found in his mind. 

His mind went dizzy in panic. Even if she was busy he should at least be able to feel her there. 

A hole grew in his heart. He needed to find her. Lance spread his wings wide and crouched, ready to lift off into the air and ready to make a beeline for Dr. Slav’s office, to ruggle with allergies. 

Loud purring engulfed his senses, giving him pause. The low rumble inexplicably settled his nerves and Lance found himself suddenly very sleepy. 

He curled up in front of the entryway to the house, tail tickling his nose and fell asleep dreaming of Pidge using his tail as a pillow. 

~~

“Lance? Lance? Are you all right?”

Lance licked his teeth contently. Pidge seemed so close. He didn’t want to wake from this dream. 

“Lance! Wake up!” 

The command rippled through the bond and Lance woke up with a start. It was day, and Pidge stood before him with a terrified expression on her face, rubbing his snout with trembling hands. What had he done to worry her like this?

It all came back to him in a wave; the lions, his attempted potion making, and the damage to the house.

The missing bond, which now seemed to be back in place.

He gasped. “Pidge!” he exclaimed, overjoyed to see her in front of him. He nuzzled her as if she’d go away at any moment. “You’re here!”

“I was so worried!” she told him, barely getting the words out due to his affection. “You were distressed and then I couldn’t feel you at all!”

Lance took in every detail about her. He felt guilty enough, but her moist eyes and messy hair told him she hadn’t taken care of herself lately - likely worried for him. Even the massive scrape on her arms was untreated, dirt and dried blood mixed together.

“What happened to you?” he said, heart lobed in his throat. He started to stand. “You’re hurt, you need to take care of that!”

Pidge steadied a firm hand on his nose. “Lance, I’m fine. I’ll take care of it. I need to know what happened here first. Are we in danger?” she asked evenly.

His tail went limp and he dropped back to the ground, looking every bit guilty. “I’m so sorry, Pidge. I tried to make more potions to refill the inventory - I just wanted to help! It… didn’t go very well.”

He dared to look back towards the house. The plants were still reduced in size and the front door was still larger, splinters hanging all around it. The only difference was that in the entryway, the two dandelion friends now sat on the floor.

Pidge walked carefully towards them, and scooped them up into her hands. She grinned. “And then these guys helped, right?” She gave them a good look over, examining all sides of them. “They’re pretty cute.”

“You’re… not mad?” Lance asked tentatively.

“Probably not as mad as I should be,” she admitted. “I’m just relieved you’re safe. That’s all the matters to me, Lance.”

Her warm smile filled him with unbridled joy. The bond overflowed with positive energy and Lance soon found himself looking up at Pidge. He bounded up to rest on her shoulder, craving the contact he wanted earlier. 

“I love you, so much,” he told her. He never wanted her to forget it. “But… I don’t understand what happened. One second the house was in a fog, then there were lions and I couldn’t maintain my other forms.”

“It’s these guys,” Pidge explained, holding up the two flowers. “Dandelions mature during times of extreme temperature change. You must have triggered while trying to make the potions. They’re rare, and a good thing too, because they passively nullify magic. That’s why you were stuck in your true form last night.”

The dandelions didn’t so much as blink, even though their eyes watched the two of them in sync with one another. 

“Wait, last night?” Lance repeated. “How did you get back so quickly?”

“Dr. Slav let me borrow his broom,” Pidge said, gesturing further down the dirt path that led to the cottage. “It stopped working because of these guys, and I had to walk the last few miles. Otherwise I would have been here last night,” she said apologetically. “It was a pretty nasty fall, as you can see. But I’m fine. Nothing broken, I thankfully wasn’t high enough.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Lance said. “I’m the one who messed up.”

Pidge gave him a pet along his spine, which gave him a pleasurable shiver. “However bad it is, we’ll fix it with magic. The warding spells won’t be hard and the bottles should have contained the potions. You can help me since you feel so bad about it.”

Lance curled around her neck. “I thought I had lost you. I was so scared.”

She planted a kiss on his tiny snout. “You won’t be able to get rid of me that easily, Lance. I promise.” 

Content and secure, Lance purred the entire walk to the door. Together, he and Pidge both observed the inside of the house. 

Dishes lay broken on the kitchen floor. The bed was unmade, the sheets shredded and pillows torn open. Potion bottles were broken, scattering the leaves of the undone potions across the work area. Dirt littered the living room floor. 

Pidge’s jaw dropped and her spectacles slid down her nose. “Okay,” she squeaked. “My calculations might have a been a little off.” Lance followed her eyes to their multicolored friends. 

“So, if there was no magic all night… that means they were lions all night…” Lance deduced. 

The dandelions blinked innocently. The mage and familiar pair glared. 

“You two are quiznaking lucky you’re adorable,” Pidge said. The words were stern, but the tone wavered.

It seemed they would be having some additional houseguests.


	4. Winter Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge are stuck inside during a snowstorm.

Pidge shivered involuntarily as a gust of wind rattled the windows. Just her luck winter was early this year. Outside, a blizzard raged in full force. She couldn’t feel it thanks to the warmth of the cottage, but a mere glimpse of the blowing snow and the sound of howling wind made her grateful to be inside rather than out. 

She and Lance had spent the day preparing the house. Hardy, cold resistant plants now reinforced cracks between the windows. The flowers of the Altean vine enjoyed catching the snow with their stamen. If visibility was better, Pidge would have enjoyed observing the behavior. If her research was correct, it was similar in practice to how jellyfish fed. She just needed to get Lance outside to corroborate it for her.

He refused. 

“When will it stooooppp?” he whined. 

Pidge grins, feeling a bit unsympathetic at the moment. He had confiscated all the blankets in the house the night before, leaving her to freeze in the early morning hours. Payback was payback.

Currently in human guise, Lance had encased himself with every blanket in the house. Huddled against a bookshelf, he faced the roaring fireplace with only his nose, eyes, and a few strands of hair poking out. His eyes shimmered with unhappiness, too much like a wounded and scared animal.

Pidge laughed from her seat on the floor. She dug her hands into potted soil, placing the seed of a rare Subera plant. Winter was the only time she could cultivate them and this first major storm of the year was perfect to encourage growth. “You said you could handle it,” she teased. “Besides, it's not even cold in here.”

Lance glared daggers in her direction, softened only by a hint of exasperation. “Maybe for you. I’m not used to this! Why did you humans settle in places that go from beautifully hot to way too cold?!” 

It was getting hard to take him seriously with his voice muffled by the layers of coverings. “Aren’t blue dragons generally from colder climate?” she prompted lightly.

“I was born and raised in the tropics - where any sensible dragon would live,” he huffed. “Why aren’t you cold?”

“I’m wearing a sweater, and a long sleeve shirt under that. If you hadn’t spent so much time looking at the jewelry cart and bought winter clothes for yourself, you wouldn’t have this problem,” Pidge said. She covered the seed with the topsoil and went about placing a second seed another planter. There were six total, plenty to test for growth in different conditions and still have a control. 

“Urgh,” Lance groaned. “It sucks to be cooped up like this. I used to play in hurricanes when I was a hatchling.”

Pidge chuckled as she covered up the third seed. “Your core is warm. I wonder if you’d be just fine out there.”

“I don’t want to find out. It’s cold enough just looking at it,” he further complained. The mass of blankets slumped as his back slid down the bookcase.

Pidge spared a look in the ensuing silence. The blankets near the floor moved up and down and she could only guess he was bobbing his leg up and down. “Are you bored?” she asked humorously.

“Yes! I’m going mad not being able to leave the house. I need to stretch my wings,” he said pathetically and further snuggled into the blankets.

Pidge finished planting the final seed and brushed the dirt off her hands. She stood and made her way over to Lance, wrapping him - really the blankets though - in a hug and rested her head on his. “We can do what my mom always did for us. Have you ever had hot chocolate?”

Lance paused before answering. “Doesn’t chocolate melt if it gets hot? How can you eat it?”

“You don’t eat it, you drink it,” Pidge explained. “I”ll make us some. That or you can try tea again. A hot drink will do both of us good. Even Hunk says so.”

The dragon bristled. He wasn’t a fan of the tea or coffee - yet, Pidge hoped. Tea was the easiest drink she could procure besides water thanks to her variety of growing leaves. “I will try the melted chocolate,” he relented. 

“Great.” Pidge stood straight, stretching. “Try moving around. It’ll get your blood flowing and keep you warmer than just sitting there.”

She left him behind and strode into the kitchen, turning on the stove and then drawing a pint of water. She poured it into a kettle and set it on the stove to get hot. Next, she dug into the extra stores of cocoa powder she kept at Hunk’s request. 

Pidge dropped a mint leaf in the water, letting the flavor soak in. The sides of her mouth tugged up as Lance shuffled into the kitchen to peak over her shoulder, curious at the new recipe - as she had predicted. 

After a few minutes, she felt the blankets fall abruptly at the back of her feet. Lance scurried up onto the counter in his familiar form, stopping at the edge of the stove. He sat up on his haunches and used his long body to examine the pot. 

He let out a pleased purr. “The warmth is divine. Turn the oven on! I’ll ride out the storm in it!”

“I don’t think so,” Pidge said. “I don’t want to have cooked familiar.”

Lance’s wings dropped. “Spoilsport.” Clearly pouting, he climbed the cupboards and disappeared into the corner in which he kept his small hoard. 

“You can’t pout forever,” Pidge told him. She selected two mugs from the counter and filled them with the scalding water, mixing a small amount of cocoa in each of them. “Your hoard isn’t going to keep you warm, this will. I promise.”

Beady eyes peered from the dark corner and he slowly slithered down to the floor. Transforming into his human form, Lance took the cup with great skepticism. 

“This is better than sitting in the sun for hours?” he asked, eyeing the liquid over carefully.

“Maybe not better, but best we can do under the circumstances. Try it,” she said, taking a small sip herself. She winced when it burned her tongue. Milk would have been preferable to water, but she hardly ever needed it. It was too much of a pain to carry it from town anyway.

How would Lance react to a pet cow? Was milk that worth it?

Pidge crinkled her face and wiggled her nose at the blandness of the chocolate water. Maybe it would be. 

Lance studied her reaction, and with one final look at the brown liquid, poured all of the content straight down his throat. 

Pidge gasped, making a strange strangling sound in horror at what Lance had just done. His vocal cords could be permanently damaged, or worse constrict his throat and make it difficult to breathe! They’d have to see Dr. Slav and - 

Lance licked his lips, looking completely unaffected. He set the cup down. “Was okay. It doesn’t taste like normal chocolate,” he said. His voice sounded perfectly fine and unharmed. 

“That water was near boiling,” Pidge said in amazement. “How?”

“How what?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow. “My mom breathes fire, I’ve got a high heat tolerance.” His nose wrinkled. “There’s a reason I hate the cold so much.”

Pidge slumped, suddenly felt very guilty. She hadn’t fully considered how badly winter would affect him. He was at a far more biological disadvantage than she was. A wave of failure washed over her. As a self proclaimed scientist and as the mage in their bond, she should have known better. 

She wasn’t sure what to say. She’d always been so bad at words, and this required some sort of actual apology rather than vague telepathic words and feelings. 

So she latched onto him, wrapping her arms around his waist as tight as she could. 

“Uh, Pidge? As much as I like your hugs, are you okay?” Although clearly confused, he gently reciprocated, as if it were the automatic thing to hug her no matter what. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “You’re not built for the cold. I should have prepared for that instead of stocking up for the winter. You’re miserable because of it.”

“Aw, Pidge,” he said, voice melting at her admission. He squeezed. “It’s okay. You’ve been doing great. I have blankets - and this chocolate water stuff. And - and moving around does help too,” he admitted. 

It sounded to Pidge like he was making excuses. Those things were only marginally helpful to him.

“Tell me what you need,” she said. “Anything.” 

He didn’t say anything right away, but the answer was at the forefront of his mind. It saturated the bond, his hopes loud and clear. Pidge blushed, but a smile inevitably found its way to her face. 

“I just want to hold you,” he said softly, his face nestled in her hair. “Your presence is all I need to stay warm.”

Pidge laughed. “Even though you declared all the blankets in the house to be a part of your hoard?”

“You’re my greatest treasure,” he murmured. “Everything else is just bonus.”

Pidge began to rub and scratch his back, and his weigh dropped limply on her shoulder. “Uhhh, that feels so good. Don’t stop,” he moaned. 

She kissed his neck lightly and he shivered, but not from the cold. “Come on,” she said. “The bed is far more comfortable than standing. We’ll bring all the blankets. Make a nest,” she encouraged, taking his hands in hers and pulling him backwards. 

Lance let himself be led, stopping only to scoop up as many blankets as he could carry, an infectious grin glued to his face. Pidge helped him throw them indiscriminately on the bed, making a pile larger than both of them put together. 

They jumped onto the pile in near unison, Lance rolling over onto his side to cradle Pidge. Secure, Pidge blindly grabbed a fistful of blanket, pulling it around the both of them.

“Warm enough now?” she asked teasingly.

Lance mumbled contently, tangling their legs together and snuggling as close as he could. Pidge inserted her head into the crook of his neck, relishing the warmth between his body and the blankets. She closed her eyes to enjoy comfortable proximity.

“Do you think we’ll be here forever?” 

Pidge’s eyes flew open and she frowned at the sudden question. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… this location,” Lance elaborated. “Is this the place we’re going to stay in? Grow old together in. ...Raise a family in?”

Pidge had never considered how long she’d stay here. It was the ideal location for her work, which is what had drawn her here in the first place. Naturally she assumed she’d be here for a while, but never exactly how long. 

She could see herself living here with Lance. It hadn’t quite been a year since they’d met, and already she couldn’t imagine life without him. She loved the company. She loved his light heartedness. She loved him. 

She’d never seen herself having children, but then again she’d never seen herself becoming this close to her familiar. But…

“Lance, you know it might take a while for us. To have children, that is. It isn’t biologically common,” she cautioned. 

“But it's possible,” he said quickly. Pidge’s heart ached. She knew how much Lance thrived off being with his nieces and nephews. “Keith’s parents made it work.”

We should be able to as well, he continued through the bond.

Perhaps it was for the better that offspring of mage and familiar were rare. Keith was an exceptionally powerful mage, as were most. It was almost frightening to her as a practitioner of magic. Pidge could only imagine what non-magic users felt in his presence. 

She kissed his chest, her lips rubbed against a scale leftover from his transformation.

“I’m not saying it's impossible,” she clarified. She shifted onto her back and drank in his worrisome eyes, raising a hand to cup his cheek. “I just don’t want you to be disappointed when it doesn’t happen.”

Lance averted his gaze. “So, this is something you’d maybe want too?” he asked, turning back and awaiting her answer breathlessly.

Pidge didn’t want to pause before answering, because her hesitation at such an important question would set Lance on edge. But she couldn’t help it. Her answer was a process.

“What I want,” she finally said, “is for you to be happy. 

“My family was worried for me when I moved out here,” she continued. “You saw how ecstatic they were to meet you. The odds of finding a familiar out here were stacked against me. But you were here anyway and, you changed my life Lance. You’ve got this uncanny lucky streak to you. If there’s anyone I’d want to test the odds with, its you. If that means a kid in our future, then,” she made sure to smile and look him directly in the eyes, “I am all for it.”

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, soft and sweet. “I love you, Pidge. I hope our luck holds out.”

Pidge realized that she really and truly felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half is the fault of all of you at the Pidgance Positivity Server who want to see Dragon! Lance as a dad. There, now you have your set up. (I hope it worked okay and the mood switch isn't too dramatic)
> 
> More to come. I need to think of new chapter names. I'm out of seasons.


	5. Stormy Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance go to town together (for different objectives).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made as part of a prompt challenge by @hailqiqi and the Pidgance Positivity Discord Server. Lance has a run in with Griffin, Pidge makes an incorrect assumption and is upset about it, a disciplinary action occurs, and soulmates are mentioned.

“Pidge,” Lance whispered in her ear. “Pidge, please, I neeeeed it.”

She ignored him, a difficult task with his tiny claws digging anxiously in her skin as he skittered around her shoulders. 

Pidge knew exactly what Lance wanted, but she refused to let him have it. 

“He has so many,” Lance begged. “He won’t miss one.”

“You already know what the answer is,” she told him. “You can’t just go stealing things, Lance, especially officers in the Guard.”

Pidge returned to her observation of Guard Officer Griffin. He did have an awful lot of medals on his uniform. They glinted in the sun as he laid into a terrified cadet for not having a clean uniform. 

“He was a jerk to Keith,” Lance continued.

“You’re a jerk to Keith half the time,” Pidge responded dryly. Her eyes scanned the area and she growled in annoyance. Why had Shiro insisted on meeting here instead of his own shop? Even uniformed mages looked bored at the display of arms. 

She hated that it was necessary. At least it made non-magic users feel better amid the recent strange happenings at the Daibazaal border. 

“We’re friends. It’s different,” Lance insisted. 

“You’re friends since when?” Pidge asked, legitimately curious. “The two of you do nothing but glare and insult each other every time you’re in the same room.”

The entire squad of cadets, including the mages, dropped to the ground on Griffin’s order, doing the first push up out of fifty to come. 

A wall came up in front of Lance’s mind and Pidge didn’t press the extent of their bond. If Lance wanted to keep his problem with Keith private then so be it. 

He settled down, splayed out around the back of her neck, refusing to think about anything other than how much he wanted one of Griffin’s medals for his hoard. 

Pidge didn’t mind so much. Even though his scales were hard, Lance made an acceptable scarf this late in the fall. 

“Sorry I’m late.” 

Pidge turned around and greeted an apologetic Shiro with a hug. 

“It’s fine,” she told him lightly. “I couldn’t get all my shopping in today anyway. Dad is busy with work and Mom is determined to get our new sweaters made. She’s even got Matt helping.”

Shiro laughed and crossed his arms in amusement. “You’re not afraid Matt is going to put a pattern of a peanut on yours, are you?”

“Real funny,” she said, giving him a good glare for extra measure. “As long as you don’t give him the idea. So,” she needed to change the subject, “why the meeting in the city square?”

Takashi Shirogane was a man who wore his emotions on his sleeve. When the subject was unrelated to the events surrounding the curse on his arm, he couldn’t fool a soul. So when his reaction to Pidge’s question was to avoid eye contact and smile, she knew something was up.

“Hunk and Keith kicked me out,” he said with a defeated shrug. “They have a project I’m not allowed to help with.” 

Pidge bit the inside of her lip in contemplation. There was nothing either man would ever keep from Shiro. Keith was too close a friend - and Hunk was his familiar! Inklings of suspicion clouded her mind. It wasn’t a birthday or holiday coming up, was it?

“Okay, well, I’ve got the order you wanted,” she told him. “But its at my parents’ place. It’s too big for me to carry. Matt and I should be able to get it over to the shop after a couple of trips, though.”

“No!” Shiro exclaimed abruptly, his eyes wide with panic.

Stunned, Pidge almost wasn’t how to respond. 

“I mean, no, it's okay,” he backtracked. “You made all those potions for us, we’ll take care of it. It’s been a while since I’ve had a good chat with your family anyway. Don’t make more work for yourself - take Lance and go enjoy some time off.”

Pidge bore a glare into her friend, tilting her head as if looking at him from a different angle might help shed some light on the situation. “What’s going on, Shiro. You’re acting weirder than usual.”

“Nothing!” he insisted. “Hunk and Keith are just super busy. You and Lance - “ He paused abruptly. “Where’s Lance?”

A sting of pain hit quickly. No matter how busy her friends were, they always made time to see her while she was in town. Were they upset she wasn’t visiting enough? The feeling vanished as soon as it come as she realized Lance’s familiar weight was gone. He never strayed far from her side in town -

A gunshot broke through the ambient crowd noise and took the air out of her lungs. Her heart stopped when she caught sight of Lance’s small blue figure climbing around the body of Officer Griffin, no doubt examining each and every medal.

“Oh Ancients, no,” Pidge groaned, and ran towards the scuffle. 

~~~~

“I’m sorry.”

“Too late,” Pidge said, arms crossed in a huff. 

“I couldn’t help it. Those were the shiniest medals I’ve ever seen,” Lance said in his defense. He sighed in defeat, flopping down on the grass with his arms flailed out. “At least he was decent enough to tell me what polish he uses.”

Still banned from her childhood home on risk of seeing the sweaters before they were finished, and apparently unable to go to Shiro’s shop, the two had taken residence in the city garden. Absentmindedly she reached out to a rose. It blossomed a deep red in thanks for her magic. 

“You were lucky that’s all you came away with,” Pidge said angrily. “What if you’d gotten seriously hurt?”

“But I’m not?” Lance shrugged. “I love you, Pidge. I’d never do something to make you really upset. You’re my best friend, my soulmate.”

Pidge tried to hide her blush by joining Lance on the grass, enjoying the view of the cloudless sky. The last thing she wanted was to fall to his sweet words so easily. “I am upset,” she admitted. “But not just with you. It seems like no one wants to see us.”

Lance rolled over to his side. “I’ll make it up to you,” he said, and it sounded sincere enough.

Pidge adjusted her head to face him. Her heart melted in his truly sorrowful eyes. 

She sighed, letting the stress and frustration from the day’s events leave her body. Lance was safe, that was the most important thing, and she trusted her friends with whatever they needed to keep her away from. If it was dangerous, they were all more than capable of handling it. 

The sun was nice to for relaxing, but the shade from the clouds made it better in the heat of the day. 

“Wait,” Pidge said with realization. “Where did the clouds come from? There were none just a minute ago.”

Lance grinned as the skies quickly became overcast. “Just wait for it. I told you I’d make it up to you,” he said cryptically.

It call came together in her brain - like the sudden clap of thunder.

“It was you,” she accused. “Shiro asked to meet me here because you asked him to do something. When did you have the time to talk to him alone this trip?”

“Not this trip,” Lance corrected smugly. “Last trip, while you were messing with your mom’s garden.”

Her jaw dropped, stunned that not only was this all planned - but so far in advance. “You little snake,” she accused, no insult intended. 

“Just keep watching. You never get to enjoy the power and beauty of a thunderstorm - always looking after your plants.” 

She did, and didn’t even mind when Lance took hold of her hand. The clouds rolled together in strange formations, creating an impressive structure and lightning display unlike anything she’d ever seen. Before the storm could rain on them, it dissipated as quickly as it had begun, a brilliant double rainbow capping off nature’s display. 

“Shiro is impressive as always,” she said with a smile. 

“It was the best fireworks I could come up with on short notice,” Lance said sheepishly. “Just wait until you see the sunset.” He dug into his pocket and placed the contents of it in her palm. “I took the stone from that figurine you bought me. Hunk and Keith worked hard and fast to make it look nice - they knew you’d get suspicious. I hope you like it.”

The diamond ring sparkled as light hit it on all sides. The beauty took her breath away, but the magic fire imbued inside of it kindled her heart. 

“I know we don’t really need it, since we have the bond, but I want you to have a gem. It's only proper for a dragon’s mage.”

He squawked in surprise as she hugged him tightly. “It's perfect. Thank you, Lance.”

Maybe her friends keeping secrets wasn’t such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
